


Last Time

by Tsuh



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dubious Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, kind of manipulative Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Stephen had said it'd be the last time. They needed to stop but everytime Peter came to him he yielded and did what he wanted.This time was in no way different. He'd never been the one in charge.





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> the 2nd kinktober prompt of the month is here. It took me much more time than I wanted but it's over. Not sure of the result.
> 
> Prompt : Begging , Peter Parker/Stephen Strange

If someone asked them how it happened, he couldn’t explain. There were no valid explanation for the kid squirming under him, begging for attention. He should have stand firm against the side glances when he entered a room ; the steps back every time he came closer ; the hands moving frantically as if they needed to give a rhythm to his words. He should have noticed that all of this was too perfect to not be calculated. At the end Stephen was not sure about who was really in charge. Sometimes he ended to think he was not the one ; that every move he did, he did it only because Peter wanted him to do that. It was scaring to think like that but at the same time it was exhilarating to realise he could give up control. For a few hours he was able to stop thinking. There were only one thing that mattered : the body under his and the way to give it pleasure. 

* * *

A soft touch on his jaw made Stephen put away his book and raise his head. A huge grin welcomed him as Peter was leaning on the table. They stared at each other a moment before Peter leaned on some more and kissed him softly. Soon the kiss became heated. Peter grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. The position was a little uncomfortable, but Stephen let him do. At some point they had to break the kiss to breath but Peter never let go of him. His hand on his neck was warm and sending wave of desire through his body. 

“We shouldn’t…’, he started but Peter didn’t let him finish. He kissed him again and this time Stephen didn’t stay passive. 

He couldn’t say when exactly Peter escalated the table to end on his laps. His hands were now under his shirt, looking for the spot he knew would make him moan. Peter’s back bent as Stephen finally reached the spot. Stephen went for the neck that was now exposed and kissed it multiple times. He moved down and started to nibble at Peter’s collar bone. Under him the young man was showing wonderful signs of pleasure and Stephen decided to know how far he could take him. 

Stephen strengthened his hold around Peter’s waist and stood up, being cautious not to lose his grip on the younger body. Peter laughed as he stumbled on the bedroom’s doorstep. Soon they reached the bed and Stephen dropped him on the mattress. Peter laughed some more but Stephen didn’t let him time to get his breath back. He was already on him, taking his shirt off. He kissed him senseless before he left his lips to focus on his neck. He gave his best to leave hickeys on the gorgeous neck offered to him. Under him Peter was squirming and moaning and soon he started to beg for more but Stephen didn’t oblige. He pressed Peter’s hands above his head, preventing him to let his hands roam more on his body. If he let him do it Stephen was not sure to resist long and it was not what he had planned for tonight. 

He started to make slow and steady move on Peter’s cock and he asked for more. His hips going up to try to make things go faster but Stephen ignored him and kept his rhythm. Peter started to whine and Stephen smiled. He would not give up so soon. He was still holding his hands against the mattress. He hoped that it’d leave marks on his wrists. Some part of him was eager to see what excuse the kid will find for these bruises. He wanted to see him struggle and maybe blush a little. He would give everything to see that blush everyday. 

‘Stop thinking and do something!’

They were finally reaching the point he wanted: Peter was losing patience. For all the fuss he did he always ended begging for more. Stephen stopped moving.

“Stephen…” 

“Something’s wrong love?”

“Stop playing with me”

“As you wish.” Stephen removed his hands from Peter’s body and stepped back. Peter complained and stood back. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Really? I never know what you mean or what you don’t mean.” 

He got off the bed and walked to the window of the bedroom. The street was still busy but everybody minded their own business. None of them were aware of what was happening a few feets above their head. 

“You’re going to let me like this? Really!”

Stephen heard Peter come closer but kept looking at the street beneath. He sighed, “I should.”

“You don’t think what you’re saying.”

“How can you know what I think?” 

They were starting to lose control, both of them. Their voices were raising; The tension between them was escalating. They were so close now that Stephen could feel Peter’s hot breath on his skin. 

“I know it because I see how your hands twitch every time I get close. I see how you look at me and then look away when I look at you. I see -”

“Stop this’

“Or what?”

He was now leaning against him, whispering in his ear sweet words. 

“Please.”

Peter smiled at these words but ignored them.

“What’re you gonna do to me if I don’t?” 

His hands were now against his chest, stroking slowly before they went down. Peter didn’t stop when he reached the hem of his pants. He opened them, took a moment to look at Stephen then reached for his member. Stephen tried to hold back a moan but he couldn’t. Peter smiled satisfied. 

“So… tell me what you gonna do now? You gonna make me beg? 

He went lax in the hands of the kid. Peter was still smiling as he led him to the bed and pushed him. Stephen watched him climb on him, a moan escaping him as Peter sat on his cock and started to move. After that it all became a blur. There were only the body above him and the pleasure on his mind. He heard a voice begging and it took him some time to realise it was his own.   


The orgasm took him by surprise. Peter kept riding him until the last waves of pleasure were gone then he fell on his chest.   


They stayed quiet some time, both trying to catch their breath. As a reflex Stephen started to pet Peter’s hair. Peter stretched until he found the perfect position

“When do we do this again?” he asked in a whisper. 

Stephen sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the kid spread out on him. It was the last time he let that happen. He swore it, as he had sworn the last three times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^ and thanks for reading <3
> 
> as usual comments, kudos are all welcome


End file.
